Love Will Find A Way
by Rikku Sumeragawa
Summary: The danger of a guardian falling in love with a human can be great, but the dark secrets that await this particular human's life will change the fate of the guardians forever, and possibly rip them apart.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, foggy November day; the clouds were grey and opaque and covered the morning sky. And in a small house, on a small street, in a small town, a young girl just budding into her adult life, stood with her mother, whom she so resembled.

"Emma, you don't you dare talk to your mother like that!"

Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was hard to make a point of reason with her mother when the topic came to her boyfriend, who, in her opinion, was young enough to date Emma herself. "Mother, he doesn't love you. He is just using you for house and home, can't you see that? He is a pig!"

"I've had enough of that young lady. You go to your room right now!"

"No thanks." Emma huffed under her breath; she walked briskly through the hall and out the front door, without even grabbing her coat, her mother's protesting voice calling behind her.

She made her way up the street, her tennis shoes crunching into the five inches of snow packed onto the ground. She turned the corner as she got to it, and ran her fingers atop the snow covered wall. "She just doesn't understand." She spoke to herself, "Freddie is just a pig. She wouldn't be taking his side if she saw him with that bottle blonde the other day."

It was true, the twenty something girl that her mother's boyfriend had his arms snaked around was so different then her mother and herself. The obvious unnatural blonde of her hair was a large contrast to the red-brown messy hair of her lineage. Emma had to pull hers into an unkempt bun just to manage it every day. The frisky blonde's bright blue eyes held lust and mischief as she looked at Freddie, her acrylic nails scratching at his chest in eager waiting.

Emma scrunched her nose up, if she had not gone to that coffee shop that day, she would have never seen, with her own green eyes, that what she suspected was true; Freddie was cheating on her mother. She had known it long enough, why would a young handsome Italian man barely into his twenties want with her forty-something mother? All the signs were there. He lied, he borrowed what little money her mother had, and he was out at all hours of the night.

The blonde's painted face was void of flaws, unlike the dusting of freckles her mother had, and, had passed to her. Emma brought to mind the phrase "blinded by love" but then again, Freddie did not love her mother. And her mother, though she did not realize it, did not love Freddie.

Emma sighed, her lungs taking in the crisp winter air, her jeans were now stiff from the cold, and the bottoms were wet from the snow. Her tee shirt breathed the cold air right through, barely enough to block the wind chill. Her lips were losing color, and her fingertips were turning red. But, the cold never bothered her. She welcomed it like an old friend.

She often drew stares from people in their cars, why wouldn't she? A young woman walking in the snow in nothing that said "I'm warm". By the time she got around the block, and back to her house, she had cooled off. Walking, she considered, was the second best way for her to clear her mind. She hopped the old wooden fence to her back yard, and walked up to the work shed. She yanked the door, fighting against the snow to pull it open. Finally, it opened with a rusty groan. She slipped inside and grabbed what she wanted off the shelf, slinging it over her back.

She found the target stand, and hefted it out of the shed and dragged it through the snow, trying to find the best place to set up. She picked a spot a few yards out from the wood fence, and the stack of fire wood they used to power the old stove. She set up her stand, taking a few minutes to bury the legs in the snow, and walked a few paces back. She took a deep breath, and planted her feet squarely into the snow. She pulled an arrow from her quiver, and lined it up in her bow. She took another breath, pulled it back, and released. She hit somewhere along the outside of her makeshift target.

She learned archery back in summer camp, and had taken to it quite fondly. She wasn't excellent at it, but she quite often hit the target, though not the bull's eye. She was ecstatic to find she was able to go to summer camp. Her mother would have never been able to afford such a venture, but luckily enough for Emma; she was old enough to acquire the position of assistant councilor. She had a summer away from home for free! It was the highlight of her life, ever since Freddie came into the picture anyway.

She continuously drew, and fired into the target, hitting various spaces. It had been two years of this man ruining her family's lives. Emma had had quite enough of it; she wanted her mother to see through other eyes just what was happening to her, though some people just can't be helped. She fingered another arrow into her bow. She pulled back, and took a deep breath of cold air. Her full eyebrows furrowed together as she concentrated on the bulls eye. Her fingers slipped to release.

Suddenly, a figure in blue caught her eye just beyond the target, and she shifted in surprise. The arrow sailed past the target and into the wood of the fence. Emma was breathing heavily now, though no one was around, she swore she saw someone perched upon the firewood pile. Though, if that were the case, her arrow would have undoubtedly struck them right in the middle of their face.

Her eyes shifted around, was there someone here? No, she figured, that couldn't be the case. She wouldn't let herself believe that someone was creeping around her home; times were bad enough as it is. She took another breath, just as a black sedan was pulling into the driveway. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Freddie in the driver's seat. She huffed; no way her mother didn't realize that he had been keeping things from her. How else could he afford the nice car? "What do you want with her anyways?" Emma asked herself. Freddie was obviously well off, Emma often heard him arguing with his own parent's on his phone. They had cut him off and left him out to hang, on account of him being a lazy good-for-nothing. Why he didn't find someone with money to leech off of, she wondered. But then again, that was probably what the blonde was for. He needed someone to mooch from while he found the proper target. "What a douche." She commented.

Emma turned to her target as Freddie started to shift around, putting on some cologne, in an obvious attempt to hide the expensive Chanel perfume rubbed off from his latest score. Emma drew another arrow, and fired.

Her mother didn't tell Freddie what had happened, no one mentioned it. Freddie knew Emma had problems with him, and he thrived on it. He picked fights with her and undermined her often. Emma knew that was one of the reasons her mother didn't go to him with the fight they had. The other, she hoped, was that because her mom knew that there was a chance that Emma was right.

Emma ate lunch in her room, flipping through an old book from her childhood. It was about Santa Claus, coming to bring all girls and boys presents in the night. A smile tugged at her lips, her favorite time of year was approaching, Christmas time. Though it wasn't for the reason most kids liked Christmas. She didn't get any presents, and they didn't put up a tree or hang lights. They couldn't afford such things.

Emma liked Christmas time best of all, because of the magic that seemed to be all around her. Everyone was at peace, loved and respected one another. Then, there was Santa Claus. She loved him as a child, and wrote to him more than once a year, often asking him how he was, if he needed any help, and on more than one occasion she tried to send him and his elves gifts to help them, or keep them full throughout the year. And she never forgot to send him a Christmas present of his own. When she was told he wasn't real it crushed her. She wished all the time she still believed in him, and she often tried to. It was the greatest part of her childhood she could remember.

She touched the picture of Santa lovingly, imagining his beard was as soft as clouds. A chuckle was heard in her doorway. She looked up, seeing Freddie's ugly sneer. "Aren't you a little too old for that crap?"

"Aren't you a little too young for my mother?" Emma shot back, and closed the book, hiding it under her pillow.

Freddie snorted, and slowly stalked into the room; Emma shifted and scooted back against her headboard. "I would appreciate it if you got out of my room."

"Sorry, I am the adult here, and me and your mother agreed I have as much right as she." He laughed and sat on her bed.

"Your mother and I." Emma corrected, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"What?" Freddie asked with a confused look on his pointed face.

"Your mother and I. Not me and your mother." Emma repeated.

Freddie sneered, and raised his hand to her. The windows panes rattled as snow and wind pounded on the outside. "Don't you dare correct me!"

Emma stood up on her bed, straight and tall. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare! I am so tired of don't you dare!" Freddie's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to him, and Emma fell. Freddie's dry cracked hand stroked her face.

"I'm not too young for you, am I?" he snickered.

Emma pushed away from him, "You're disgusting."

Freddie laughed, "Just remember, I'm in control here, and there's nothing you can do about it. _Your mother and I_ are in love."

Emma grabbed her book from under her pillow and rushed out of the room. Freddie laughed as he slithered out of her bed.

Dinner was quiet, not one of them talked as snow fell silently outside. Emma pushed peas around on her plate. Soon, she hoped, she would be able to escape this place, this man who has overpowered her life. At least she would be able to escape the table. "May I be excused?"

"You haven't eaten all of your food yet." Her mother said in a quiet tone. She pushed her short messy hair behind her ear and continued to stare at her plate

"You heard your mother Emma," Freddie said, "You aren't going anywhere."

Emma glanced at Freddie, and then to her mother, who still was not looking at her. She ate the rest of her peas and got up, walking quickly out of the room and putting her plate into the sink. She walked towards the door, pulling on her coat as she opened it to go outside.

She breathed in the cool winter air, and the snow felt gently on her face. She started walking up the street on an evening walk, a habit she had made a long time ago, to help clear her head before she went to sleep. Her shoes crunched through the snow as she made her way around the block. As usual, her fingers found the short wall that lined the yards of people's homes. She ran the tips of her fingers along the top, dragging the snow along with her. As she turned the corner to the opposite side of the block, she looked both ways and crossed the street. The small park on the other side comforted her like a home.

She sat upon one of the swings; the chains creaked with her weight. She stared out at the open field of untouched snow. The white pale ground sparkled and shone with a glittering light, though, there were no lights around for its surface to reflect. The wind stopped blowing, and the snow fell quietly and softly down to blanket the shimmering ground, quite possibly the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen.

She gripped the chains, and looked out in a daydream at the wonderland. Every night she came here, and every night the snow quieted, and the ground glittered, as if just for her. She shifted her weight and began to pump her legs, starting to swing back and forth. She tried harder and harder, and the swing brought her higher and higher. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go higher and farther, as if she could swing so high the wind would lift her up and take her away.

As she reached the highest peak, the wind suddenly blew and sent snow flying through the air, tangling in her hair, and nearly undoing her bun. She dragged her legs on the ground and came to a stop. She opened her eyes slowly. "Thanks, but I don't think it will work." She said to the wind. She glanced up, and noticed a person standing in the middle of the untouched snow. She shook her head, and the figure was gone. There were no prints in the snow. Emma was alone.

That night, Emma dreamed. She was being chased, by small dark creatures, she ran down the street and into her home. It was dark, and empty. She somehow knew that the things had taken her family, and no one was there to save her. The things pounded at the door, and the wood splintered. Emma raced down the hall as the door started to break apart. She turned the corner, and started to head up the stairs towards her room. She suddenly stopped. On the ceiling of the upstairs hall, coming from her room, was a light blue shimmering light, it waved, beckoning her to follow it. Suddenly she heard the creatures running down the hall, she saw them turn the corner, and she unfroze, continuing up the stairs with the dark things right on her heels. She rushed down the hall, her door cracked open and the light shining through, reaching out to her. She pushed it open, and saw the figure floating in the sky. She ran to her bed and jumped on it, pushing off the foot board with all her might as the demons of dark reached for her ankles.

Everything froze. The creatures stopped in their place as the blue light engulfed her room. Even she stopped in midair. The figure, in which the light was emitting, suddenly became clear. A young man with white hair and ice blue eyes, his features seemed to sparkle like the snow. He smiled at her, and his laughter came to her mind, and he reached to her. Her arm was already out stretched, reaching for him, and his hand closed around hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack knew the exact moment Emma fell asleep. He made sure a new layer of snow coated her window, and he took off into the wind, towards the North Pole. A smile tugged at his lip, since he came across Emma, he had a habit of accompanying her on walks, and making sure her neighborhood had lots of fresh snow. Something had drawn him to her one day while he was causing mayhem. He had decided to whip up a storm or two in the towns around Jamie's. He wanted to make sure his buddy had lots of snow to remind him that it was almost Christmas, and this was Jack's time to thrive! That soon, he would visit his friend, and come to play.

He raged that night, bringing up strong winds and lots of snow, he glided on the wind from place to place, coating the land from city to city. He rested on a housetop a few towns over from Jamie's, on his way to see him. He laughed and whipped up a small snow tornado, even throwing in a little sleet and ice. Everyone would be in bed by now, and in the morning all the kids would wake up and see everything covered in snow!

He almost didn't hear the cough through the howling wind. He looked around, eyebrows furrowed, wondering if he had heard wrong. He shrugged and was about to sail away when it happened again. He looked around, willing the snowstorm to thin. And there, beyond the blizzard, Jack could make out a single figure, trudging through the snow.

He straightened up right; he couldn't believe some kid was still outside, that no one was with them. He jumped from the housetop and floated across the wind, and landed a few feet in front of the figure. It wasn't a kid at all, but a young woman, with messy brown-red hair whipping around her face, trying to escape the bun it was tied it. Jack stopped to stare at the girl, wondering why she was outside at this time of night. She kept moving on, eyes steady, making her way through a blizzard. She walked right past Jack and onward.

Jack blinked, "Hey, wait!" he claimed, and walked after her, suddenly the wind blew hard, and she fought against the wind, her hair flying free of its tie and whipping around in a mess. Jack watched the tie blow away in the wind, and then shifted his staff, and the wind calmed. The girl stopped walking and Jack heard her take a deep breath. He turned to her and walked around to face her.

Her cheeks were turning red, and her green eyes were wet from the wind. "Gee, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know anyone was out here." Jack said. The girl took another breath and continued walking, making her way around the corner. Jack found himself walking with her, watching her. He noticed she wasn't wearing a coat, and tears ran down her freckled face.

She didn't speak, and neither did he. He realized she didn't see him. She was too old to believe in him. He was still getting used to not talking to people who didn't see him. He doubted he ever would, he spent many years that way, and talking to people, even if they couldn't talk back, made him feel less alone. Jack had noticed that the storm calmed down to a gentle snow, though he must have done it subconsciously. He was glad, he felt bad for trapping her in the storm. He kept wondering why she was even out here.

They made their way to a park, "Wait, why are you here, shouldn't you be going home?" Jack asked her. The girl did not reply, and instead she walked over to the swings and sat down. Jack walked over to her, she had her head down. He frowned, and crossed his arms. Suddenly then girl covered her face, and wept.

Jack followed the girl home. He found her window easily enough, and watched her settle into her bed. Jack was just about to leave, when a man entered her room. "Did you think you could run away from me Emma?" he asked. The girl curled up under her covers and pretended to sleep. The man laughed. Jack watched as he walked up and touched the girl named Emma's hair. He whispered something to the girl and left the room. Jack found himself watching her window for hours, hoping the man didn't come back.

He spent the next few days playing with Jamie and his friends, but his mind wandered, and it did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jamie asked, dropping a snowball.

Jack blinked and turned to Jamie. "Nothing's wrong," he smiled, and waved his staff at a pile of snow. "Want to build a snowman?"

Jamie laughed, "Sure!"

They spent their time rolling and building, but still, Jack's mind wandered. Back to the park, back to the window, back to Emma, but mostly, back to that man. Who was he, and what did he do to that girl? Jack shook the images out of his mind and tried to find his center. Soon, it became dusk, and Jamie and his friends had to leave.

Jack smiled and waved at them. "Bye Jack! I'll see you soon!" Jamie said, waving and laughing cheerily. As soon as Jamie was in his house, Jack flew off into the wind; he needed to head back to the North Pole to help prepare for Christmas. After a few moments, he found himself heading the opposite direction. Jack found this curious, but he followed his instinct anyways. He soon realized he was heading a few towns over, towards Emma's window. When he found it, he rested on the sill.

He saw her, lying in bed, bundled in many blankets. But it was only dusk, why would she be in bed? Jack wondered what was wrong, and looked closer. Emma was sweating, her face was red and she was coughing. Jack realized, in shock, Emma was sick.

Of course, she was out in a blizzard with nothing to warm her. Jack couldn't help but feel this was his fault. He made the storm that made her sick, and now, he could do nothing to help her. Suddenly, the door to her room opened, and a woman walked in. Jack was surprised; the woman looked just like Emma, with short hair and age. She walked to Emma, and set a tray of soup beside her bed. The woman touched her forehead and spoke to her softly. Then, she quickly left the room. Emma looked worse.

Jack stayed at the window for a long time. He wasn't quite sure how long. Days and nights passed, and Jack watched. Emma occasionally left her bed and rarely left her room. Mostly, she lied in bed and read books. Not books anyone her age would read, it seemed she didn't have any of those, but books for children. She seemed to be particularly fond of a Christmas book. Jack never saw the man. Something he was happy about. And eventually, Emma got better.

After that, Jack would walk with her, and talk with her. He apologized for making her sick. It became a habit, after he had brought snow to the land and had his fun for the day; he would find himself beside Emma. But he knew soon it wouldn't last. Spring would be coming, and then summer, and he would have to go away, up north, down south, far away from Emma. His work would take him elsewhere.

When Jack finally returned in late fall, he found Emma had taken up archery, he found that the man, he now knew as Freddie, was still around, and causing problems, though seemed to be out more than before. It was now almost Christmas again, and yet again, he found himself by her in his free time.

Today in particular made Jack smile, he swore she had seen him, at least for a moment. He wondered if she was starting to believe in him. That couldn't be though, she was too old. Jack laughed; somehow he heard North's voice in his head, telling him you're never too old to stop believing.

He was at the pole faster than he realized. He flew up the mountainside and up to the main dome where North's office was. He saw the old man with his legs kicked up on his desk going over his list. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. Since becoming an official guardian he had slowly worked his way closer to the nice list, though he still wasn't quite there. Jack still had a knack for mischief.

He tapped on the window with his staff, causing the panes to frost. North's shoulders stiffened. He plopped his boots on the floor and shifted out of his seat. He came to the window and opened it. "There is a door you know," North said in his deep accent.

"Phil never seems to let me through." Jack jumped into the room, "How are preparations going?"

"Very well, my friend, very well." North began to walk through the office towards the workshop, and Jack followed, "Things seem to be brightening up. You aren't going to give me too much trouble on the eve are you?"

"Nah!" Jack said waving North off. "Skies will be clear for you, unless Mother Nature has a say in it."

"Then, I believe everything will be fine." North nodded as they made their way into the workshop, filled with life with yetis and elves running all over. "We are on schedule to run."

"That's great!" Jack said, picking up a toy and flicking it, only to get a growl from a yeti. Jack set the toy down.

"So, I don't think you are here just to check in on me. This isn't like last Christmas where we were recovering from Pitch." North noted, and turned to Jack with a questioning, suspicious gaze. "What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Nothin', I was just curious how things were going. I guess I'm not used to being a part of a team, and I know you needed help last year."

North laughed and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder, giving him a nugie with his free hand. "It's good to have you around Jack." He said, letting Jack go and walking down a set of stairs. "You've been so busy with that girl; it's almost as if none of us have seen you!"

Jack stopped mid stride. He looked down at North, who turned to him with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Jack put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "How did you know that?"

North laughed hard enough his belly jiggled, "I know everything Jack! I know when you are sleeping, when you are awake. Who is good, who is bad, everything Jack! You think you can hide a little girl from me?"

Jack cleared his throat and walked down to North, "She's not that little."

North chuckled and they began walking again, "No, not little at all."

"So," Jack said, "You know her?"

North smiled, bright and charming, "Aye, I know her. She was a sweet girl."

"Was?" Jack was confused, and it showed on his face.

"Well," North whimed, "She is not little girl anymore. She has grown. I do not hear from her any more, she does not believe anymore."

Jack pressed his lips in a tight line, that, he had already figured out. "So, she's not on the nice list?"

"She was." North said, as they walked down an aisle of toys, "But she is not child anymore. Once children are not children anymore, there is nothing I can do."

"That's depressing." Jack said, trying to think or picture Jamie growing up, and not getting Christmas presents anymore, no more Easter eggs, no more quarters under his pillow, no more snow days. He felt his shoulders tense. He felt there was something the guardians should be able to do about kids growing up. It just didn't seem fair.

"But, she was lovely girl, always wrote to me, asked me how I was doing." North nodded, "Hard to find kids that considerate these days."

"So, does Sandy still give her good dreams?" Jack asked.

"Sandy is like us Jack, once a child has grown up they don't need us anymore. She must make her own sweet dreams."

Jack didn't like that very much. He wondered what Emma would dream about. What if she had Nightmares? "Can't Tooth bring back their childhood?" Jack asked, "The kids I mean? She has their teeth, their memories!"

"It doesn't work like that." North said solemnly. "She can remind _children_ of pure times, to help them believe again, not adults." Jack cleared his throat, and grabbed his staff. "I mean, can you imagine what would happen if Tooth tried to show up to an adult and give them their memories back? They wouldn't see her. And if they did, Anarchy!"

Jack smiled and nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

"I am always right." North said, "I am Father Christmas."

They walked in silence, and North helped a yeti with a toy he was not satisfied with. They were on their way to the globe, when Jack heard his voice ask, "Has an adult ever started believing again?"

North stopped in his footsteps and looked at Jack, really looked at him, and considered greatly. "Yes."

Jack's eyes lit up and he laughed, "That's great! An adult's belief has to be more powerful than a child's right? Why didn't they show up when we fought Pitch?"

"Whoa, whoa _slow down_ Jack. A child's belief is the greatest thing we could ever need or ask for, because a child is _pure_." North said, "Adults are not as full of wonder, hope, dreams, memories and fun. They forget these things, and too soon I say. We may never know what an adult's belief will do."

"But you just said an adult did believe in us." Jack protested.

"Yes, but, he was me."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack figured what he had to do. He was so sure that Emma had seen him; he was determined to make her believe in him. He would use his center to do just that. He realized this may be hard; anytime he tried to have fun with Emma before, she seemed disinterested, brushing it off. But he would try, and try, and nothing would stop him from trying even more.

He waited for her outside, and soon enough Emma came out and retrieved her bow. She set up her target, and instead of watching her from afar, Jack stood near her, and waited for her to get set up.

Emma breathed deep, a habit of finding one's center and calming herself. She had a mindful today. Freddie was out; her mom was out running errands. Emma smirked; she hoped her mother happened to run into Freddie and his lady-friend. And, with more confidence she had in a while, she squared her shoulders, brought her flat bow up and found her sight. She released, and the arrow sailed.

Jack smiled and pointed his hand outward. The wind blew, carrying the arrow to the center of the target. As the arrow landed in the bull's eye, snow exploded from the target. Emma jumped in surprised as Jack laughed. He flipped his staff, and the snow flurried from the target and swirled all around Emma, who crinkled her nose and shook her head as the snow tickled her face.

Emma was very unsure of what just happened, she slowly pulled another arrow from her quiver, and lined it up. Jack jumped in anticipation; he was very excited to show her what he could do. Emma didn't quite square herself, not used to actually getting a bull's eye. She took a breathed and released the arrow.

Right in front of Emma's eyes the arrow became coated in ice as it sailed through the air and glided on the wind to another dead center hit. Ice exploded from the bull's eye in shards and Emma covered her face away. "What the?" she walked over to the target and brought up her finger, and touched one of the icicles with the tip of her finger. It was sharp, and she was shocked at what was happening. She looked at the ice, which was clear and sparkly. "There was no ice on this before…"

Jack smiled as he leaned over to watch her. "That's me _I_ did that!" he laughed and bounced on his heels, "Say, we work pretty good together! Are you ready for another one?"

Emma stared at the ice, her hand gripped tightly around her flat bow. Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Jack leaned in and looked closely at her face. "Don't you want to shoot again?"

Emma didn't respond to him, she just stared at the ice in thought. Jack looked from her to the ice, "here, watch," he said, he tipped his staff forward, and the crook gently touched the edge of the largest icicle, and it slowly bloomed, fragments of ice spreading across and around in beautiful curves, and formed an open rose. Emma's gasp brought a gentle smile to Jack's face.

Her hands shook and her bow fell gently to the ground, sinking in the snow. "That can't be happening. This-this isn't real…"

"It is," Jack exclaimed, and stepped into her view, "It's me, it's Jack Frost! You just have to believe in me, Emma, and you could see me!" he clenched his fists in front of him, "I'm right here."

Emma's shoulder's tightened and the stood straight, looking unsure at the ice flower. Jack felt a stab of sadness. "Come on Emma I know you could see me, if you just tried."

Emma suddenly turned on her heel and walked away from Jack quickly. Jack's shoulders slumped, "You just have to believe Emma…"

Jack walked around the block, wondering what else he could possibly do. He tapped his staff along the trees he walked by, freezing them over. He pretty much just spelled it out that there was something she couldn't see going on.

Emma remained cooped up in her room for most of the day. After the third or fourth time around the block, Jack jumped up on her sill to watch her again. She was just sitting in her bed, staring at her hands. Jack sighed, he rested his head on one of the window panes; Emma jumped.

She looked up at the tapping noise and saw one of her window panes frosting over; her breath caught. Why were these things happening? What was going on with winter? She checked all the news stations and nowhere did it say strange things were happening with the weather. She clenched her hands and stared at the window.

Jack stared at her, watching her wait. Slowly, he pulled his hand up and pressed his fingers to the glass. Another window pane frosted over, and he saw Emma's eyes go to it. He pressed his lips together and brought his finger tip to the frosted glass.

Emma stared at the window pane and bit her lip. She felt her heart quicken as she saw an image being etched into the frost. It started with six spires coming out of a point in the center. Each of those spires got three more lines drawn off of it. Emma realized it was a snowflake. She cleared her throat and stood up. Jack watched her as her eyes flicked over to her bookcase.

Emma's eyes found her Christmas book. The one where Santa Claus is trying to save Christmas by delivering all the toys to the children, but the evil Jack Frost it trying to steal Christmas, using his powers over winter to cause trouble and disrupt Santa's workshop, and even tries to replace Santa.

She walked quickly over to her book case and snatched the book from the lowest shelf. She ran back to her bed and sat with her back to the window. She flipped open the pages to find what she was looking for, the introduction of Old Man Frost.

Old Man Frost a.k.a. Jack Frost, was old, and had long silver hair the color of ice. He had a beard that dripped off of him like icicles, and wore a cloak of snowflakes. Everywhere he walked he left a trail of dangerous sleet, and his eyes were the color of black ice. Emma's finger's pressed into the page, making the paper wrinkle.

Jack Frost was dangerous, and if he was really out there, and trying to contact her, Emma wanted nothing to do with it. She tossed the book on her bed and got up to walk out. She would ignore it. They were just child's fairy tales; not reality.

As Emma left her room, the wind blew the window open, and Jack climbed slowly inside. He walked over to the book and peered at the page. "Old Man Frost?" he asked, offended, "I'm not the bad guy, who say's I'm the bad guy? And I'm not old!" Jack clenched his staff and looked up to the doorway Emma had left though. "She thinks I'm evil?"

Jack sighed and bent over the book, staring at the sinister picture. He ran a hand through his hair, this was going to be harder then he thought.

Later that Evening, Emma was sitting with her mother at the dining table. Freddie was still out; her mother had not been able to get ahold of him. Emma knew where the bastard was, it wasn't a hard guess, but she knew her mother wouldn't agree.

"How have you been Emma?"

Emma blinked and looked up at her mother. She wasn't looking back. It was the most personal question she had asked her daughter in a long time. "You've been spending an awful lot of time in your room today."

Emma shrugged. She didn't want to talk about it. Her mother would think she was crazy. Hell, _she _thought she was going crazy. What was there to say? I think the snow is trying to talk to me?

"You seem to spend more time outside with that bow of yours. I wish you wouldn't have that thing."

Emma raised an eyebrow. Ever since she came home from summer camp with the intent of keeping up with archery her mother had been against it. At first, she was glad because they would never be able to afford things like that. But Emma was crafty. She made a bow, arrows, and a target of the firewood they kept in the backyard, and the tools in the work shed. She had even lovingly made a quiver out of a wine tube someone had given her mother for Christmas, and an old sheer scarf. Her mom was distraught when she saw Emma outside with a "dangerous weapon" and got the idea Emma was going to try and hurt Freddie.

"I like _that thing._ There's nothing to do around here over the weekends." Emma said.

"You could watch the television."

Emma snorted, "Yeah right. Even if we had cable I wouldn't. I'd rather be outside."

"Don't you hate the snow and cold? I wish it would go away. I feel like every day I wake up there is more snow." Her mom had a look of disgust, "You shouldn't want to be out in that ick."

"I like that ick." Emma said, thinking of the way the cold air made her lungs feel crisp, how her skin stung, making it feel new.

"Why can't you be more like normal kids Emma?"

Emma set her utensils firmly on the table. "Because I am me; I wouldn't be anyone else." However, she thought, I wouldn't mind not being in this family. "I think I will be going now."

"Emma wait," Her mother said to her as Emma stood and began to walk away. Emma turned to look at her. Her mother stared at her; she couldn't find words to say to her daughter. Emma turned and walked away from her. She looked down at her food and fought the urge to weep over her broken life.

When Emma finally grabbed her jacket and left her room, Jack leapt up in excitement and rushed to the window. Luckily, Emma left it open when she discovered it. This was the time, Jack thought, we are going to the park, and I'm going to be sure to get her to have fun and let go. "I'll see you at the bottom." He smirked and nodded to Emma before jumping out the window; Emma was already heading out her door and down the hall.

Emma pulled her jacket on while she walked down the stairs. I'm not going to let whatever is going on stop me, she thought, I'm stronger than that, and I'm not going to be afraid. If something magical was happening here, then maybe she could use it as a catalyst to escape her family.

Jack was waiting at the door for her when she opened it and came through. He jumped up into the air and flew alongside her. "Ready to go?" he asked, anticipation building up inside of him. He knew the moment was right, and he started to realize just how drawn he was to this human girl. As they made their way up the street, his fingers itched to touch her hand, which hung so close to his. But he didn't; Jack knew he had to wait for the right moment to use his magic on her.

As Emma walked alone down the quiet street, she kept looking around to see if anything was going to happen. As she thought, the snow started to lift up and swirl around her in a playful way. She smiled slightly as she crossed the street to her park. She made her way to the swings, and sat down. She stared out into the night sky. The clouds were starting to part, and the stars shone through like diamonds. Sometimes you could see the moon poke through, looking down upon her with a smile. The snow glistened, but she didn't look at it, she stared at the sky and started to pump her legs.

Jack floated up as Emma got higher and higher he smiled letting her get to the highest point, and then, to his surprise, Emma reached out her hand towards the sky, reaching for the moon, reaching for him. Jack reached out to her and grasped her hand.

Too soon Emma's hand slid from his as she descended, taking with her the blue shine of his center. Jack felt the loss for a second, before a surprising and lovely sound reached him. Emma was laughing.

Emma felt free then. She pushed with all her might as swung up, feeling the wind carry her. She felt the weight of her life lift from her, and Emma smiled.

Jack would remember that moment just as well as he would remember the day he met her. Emma's smile wasn't really white, and her teeth weren't perfectly straight, but the sight of it filled his heart to the brim. He heard a joyous sound, and realized Emma was humming.

The free feeling she had made her want to sing, to let go of everything that had been holding her down and be herself, free and true. Jack could feel the joy radiating off her, as she sailed upwards, back to him.

Suddenly Emma let go of the chains, and leapt forward. Jack, caught off guard, dropped to the ground. Emma landed in front of him in a puff of snow. She was laughing, kneeling in the snow, her hair falling out of its bun. He shoulders moved up and down with her laughter. Jack leaned on his staff and smiled down at her.

Suddenly Emma stopped. Her eyes were obscured by her hair, and she clenched her fists on her pants. Jack thought his fun had worn off, that she'd turn and go home now, like normal. Maybe, he could get her to have fun again. He leaned down; reaching towards her, but her voice froze him.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stopped; he was wondering if she was talking to herself. She rarely did, though maybe she was questioning what was going on. He stood up again, putting his hand in his pocket. That must be it, he thought, or maybe-?

"I said who are you?" Emma asked again.

Jack suddenly clenched his fists. This was it. He knew it. He had made her believe in him. And to staple his point, Emma looked up at him, her green eyes finding his, and once again, she asked, "Who are you?"

Laughter bubbled out of him in a rush of excitement. "You can see me! I knew it; I knew I could get you to see me!"

Emma pressed her lips together and tilted her head, looking at him curiously, closely. "Have we met before?"

Jack stopped and looked at her, "No, well, not exactly. I've known you for a long- a _long_ time; but you never knew I was here. At least I think you didn't."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "I feel like I know you."

Jack laughed and bounced on his feet, "You don't know how long I was waiting for you."

Emma stood up, dusting off the snow, "That's very nice, but you still haven't told me who you are."

Jack stopped and smiled at her, "I'm Jack Frost"

Emma had already thought this to be true, but it didn't seem right, "You don't look like Jack Frost."

"Well," he laughed, "I'm the actual Jack Frost, not some character in a book."

Emma crossed her arms, unsure of the stranger in front of her. "Well, Old Man, what did you want with me? Why have you been trying to talk to me so much?"

"Old Man?"

"Old Man _Frost_?" Emma said, "That's what they call you."

"I'm not an old man," Jack said, leaving out the fact he was over 300 years old.

"Well, you _do _have white hair." Emma said with a small smile.

A smile tugged at Jack's lips. "I finally get you to believe in me, and you call me an old man."

Emma left a laugh bubble up inside of her, and she turned to hide it. "So, Jack Frost, huh?"

"In the flesh." Jack said and waved his staff sending snow flurrying in the air to staple his point.

Emma reached out and touched the snow in the air, "Why the show to get my attention?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond; only to find out he didn't have an answer. He looked at Emma, who seemed flushed, and her eyes were wide with curiosity. Jack couldn't help but think she looked cute. To be honest, something drew him to her that day in the snow, looking at her with her hair loose and flying around her, feeling lost and small in the blizzard. Now that she was actually looking at him, he noticed how petite she was, how cute her features were when they crinkled and lit up.

"Are you evil?" she asked him.

"Evil? No. No way!" Jack laughed, "I'm one of the good guys. I'm a guardian."

"What's a guardian?" Emma asked, clasping her hands together. She felt awfully nervous around this strange magic boy.

"Well," he said, leaning against his staff, "We protect children from evil, from the darkness. We bring them joy, and protect the greatest aspects of childhood, like fun and memories."

Emma tilted her mouth to the side. That wasn't anything she had ever heard of before. She was very unsure of the things he told her. "I thought you were evil, and tried to freeze everyone. You cause blizzards, and colds. You make car crashes and people freeze to death, or slip on ice and get hurt."

Jack's nails dug into his hand and he bit his lip. "I don't do those things."

"You create the winter don't you?"

"I have power over the winter." Jack said, "But I don't hurt those people. I wouldn't hurt someone."

Emma tilted her head and looked at him. "I don't believe you."

Jack grunted in annoyance, "I stopped the blizzard when I found you in it!"

Emma blinked, Jack surprised her. Had he really been there when she was in the blizzard one year ago? She remembered thinking how strange it was everything suddenly slowed down. "You were there?"

Jack spread his arms wide motioning to the snow around him. "Look at this! Do you really think I would do this is I was evil? Come on."

Emma shifted her weight to her heels, and blew out a breath. Jack looked around in thought; suddenly he jumped up, "I can prove it, just come with me."

"What?" Emma asked, bewildered. "I'm not going with you."

"No, really, you'll like this, I promise." Jack smiled and held out his hand. "We don't have to go far. Just up."

"Up?" Emma asked, looking into the sky, very confused. "We can't go _up_."

"Sure we can." Jack said, "Just trust me."

Emma's shoulders tightened, she wasn't going to just run off with some guy she just met. She was smarter than that. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jack's hand lowered. He looked up at the sky. He knew it would happen soon. He knew that Emma would think it was so beautiful, that if he would show her something like that he could prove he wasn't bad. "We can always go to your house. We can see it from your window."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "You're not coming into my bedroom."

"What?" Jack asked, very confused. "Oh!" The light bulb went off, "No-no. I just- it's high up, you can see. I'd just stay outside. The roof might be best though."

Emma shook her head, this guy was crazy. "I don't think so."

Jack's hand clenched around his staff, it would be any minute now.

"I'm going to go home." Emma said, and turned away from him and started to walk away. "Goodnight Old Man."

"Emma wait!" Jack called. She stopped, looking over her shoulder. She thought for sure she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place it. He even knew her name.

"Goodnight." She repeated, and headed home.

Emma sat in bed, she was so unsure of what had happened; she spent most of the night thinking about the situation. How could she see someone who wasn't even real? Was he real? She couldn't see him before, and now she could? The thoughts made her head hurt and made sleep evade her.

In the morning she made breakfast, and walked out the door. Thanks to Jack, there was a snow day, and Emma didn't have school. She felt like anything she would do outside would make her feel exposed, vulnerable. She was so used to walking, practicing archery, and spending time outside, that once she found out she was being watched the whole time, it made her feel uncomfortable. Would he show up at any minute? Why did he watch her? What did he want? Emma decided to walk a new route that day.

She made her way into the main area of town, where there were stores and cafes. She kept to herself, deep in thought, clearing her own mind. She couldn't shake the memory of his face. She knew him. She knew she knew him. She just didn't know where. She expected seeing Jack Frost would make her afraid, instead, she felt safe.

Emma took a deep breath and crossed the street, shoving her hands into her pockets. She thought maybe she would go to the café for a cup of coffee. She pushed the door open, causing the bell to jingle. She walked up to the counter and waited for someone to take her order. Once she finally got someone's attention she ordered a drink, and walked down to lean against the counter away from the register.

Emma wondered if she could trust Jack. Why did he want her to see him? Why was he waiting? Emma was so deep in thought she didn't notice the barista put her cup beside her. When she turned, she knocked her cup off the counter and spilled it all over the floor, "I'm sorry," she said to the barista, "I'll get it don't worry." She grabbed some towels and started cleaning up her mess. She was just about finished when she glanced up, and noticed him.

He was staring at her, glaring at her; his nostrils flared in anger. Emma thought she could see black waving shadows surrounding him. The blonde was with him, he had thought that Emma had caught him. Emma dropped the towels onto the bar and made a break for the door. She was walking quickly down the street when she heard the bell of the café door open. She didn't look behind her.

She heard the footsteps in the snow, approaching her quickly. She ran faster, and he picked up his pace. She rounded the corner of the block and started sprinting. But Freddie caught up to her, he was taller, his stride was longer, and soon he had in in his grasp.

"What are you doing here? Did you think you could catch me? Going to tell your mother?" He snarled, spitting in her face, "She won't believe you."

"Let go of me!" she shouted and jerked against his hold. His grip tightened.

"You've run from me too long. You're mine, I'll teach you not to spy on me." Freddie started dragging Emma towards an alleyway by the back of her jacket. Emma fought against him, but couldn't pull away. She suddenly stopped and calmly, quickly, took off her jacket and made a break for it. She had a few seconds before he noticed and gained his composure to go after her.

She was running as fast as she could, even with all her walking and cardio training, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape from him, unless he got tired fast; his legs were too long. She risked a glance over her shoulder; he was already gaining on her. Her eyes stung and watered as she turned to look ahead of her. She felt a stab of pain and closed her eyes, "Jack!" she called with all her strength, "Jack, help me!" She hoped wherever he was, he could hear her. He will come for me, she thought, He will come.

Freddie was only a few paces away now as Emma ran across the street, she felt tears streaming down her face, chancing another glance behind her, and she saw the darkness around Freddie throbbing around him. "Jack." She cried, "Please help me."

Freddie reached out a hand and grabbed her shirt. Emma tumbled to the ground; Freddie was on her in a blink of an eye. Emma beat on him with her fists, but she wasn't as strong as he was. He pulled his hand back in a fist. He's not coming, she thought, and she screamed as his fist came down.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie was thrown from her in a fit of violence. The wind carried him away, slamming him into a tree. Emma was shaking; she reached her hand up and touched her face. She was saved just in time. Suddenly Jack's arms were around her, helping her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice straining with worry.

Emma grasped onto him as she gained her balance. Freddie was starting to recover, standing up. "Hold on!" Jack said, grabbing onto her. He summoned the wind, and the tow of them lifted off and away, into the sky.

Emma was shaken, she took a few moments to calm and when she did, she took in the sights of the clouds, the heavy air f their altitude. She looked up at Jack, who seemed to be glancing down at her continuously. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I was at the North Pole." Jack said, clearing his throat.

"I needed you." Emma whispered to herself, though the wind carried it to Jack's ears.

"I know. I heard you. And I came." He said, "I would have been there sooner but-"

"You heard me from the north pole?" Emma asked, bewildered. She looked up into Jack's face.

"I did." He said and cleared his throat again, "I can show you, if you want."

"Show me?" Emma asked, "The North Pole?!" Jack nodded, and Emma bubbled with laughter. "That would be the most amazing thing ever!"

Jack smiled, "Alright then," he said, pulling a glass globe out of his pocket. "To the north pole!"

Emma was amazed at the sight of the workshop, tucked snuggly into the side of a mountain, but the inside really took her breath away. "I didn't know they had yetis." She said softly, walking beside Jack.

"Oh yeah, they have tons of cool stuff." He said with a smile as he brought her towards the elevator that led to the globe room.

Emma's eyes sparkled with wonder, she never thought she would ever see this place in her whole life, she felt tingles running up and down her arms in excitement. "Is Santa here?"

Jack laughed, gaining her attention, "We usually call him North."

"North?"

Jack nodded, as they reached the elevator, making sure Emma was safe inside before operating it. "And, he should be right up here."

Emma felt herself build with anticipation.

North was tinkering with the globe when they got up, and Emma's breath caught in her throat. North looked over and exclaimed, "Jack! What happened? You took off."

"Just had somewhere I had to be." He said and walked off the elevator, and Emma stepped behind him, catching North's eye.

He gasped, "Chopin! A human? Jack you brought a human here? To North Pole? What were you thinking?"

"She needed help!"

"You do not bring human to pole." North growled, "No. No humans."

Jack opened his mouth, "I'm sorry." Emma's voice squeaked. They looked over at her and she walked up to North. "I'm sorry." She said again.

North sighed, "Is okay."

"Are you really Santa?" Emma asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and smiled, "And you are Emma."

"I- I am." She said, trying to find her voice.

North smiled down at her. "It is good to see you, and so grown up."

"Did," Emma asked, "you get my letters?"

"I did, and thank you." North said, "You were always nice. Thoughtful."

She nodded "Thank you." Jack smiled and walked up beside her.

"I always made special present just for you." Santa said.

Emma nodded and sighed, looking at the ground. Jack frowned. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am.."  
"I know what is wrong." North said, and knelt down, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're upset I could not give you want you wanted."

Jack noticed Emma's hands clench. "It's okay, I guess I realized not even Santa Claus could get it back for me."

"I don't understand; what did you want?" Jack asked, very confused and upset. He thought North was supposed to bring joy to kids and he couldn't even give his biggest admirer what she wanted most.

"No," North said, "humans have free will. I could not make father come back. It couldn't be done."

_"Your father?" _Jack asked, shock in his voice. "I didn't know you had a father."

Emma nodded, "I understand."

North patted her shoulder, "Understanding is such a great gift." Emma was astonished when North pulled her gently into a hug. She felt tears well in her eyes. It was more than she ever dreamed of.

North pulled away, "Please, make self comfortable" he patted Emma on the shoulder and walked over to Jack, "Give girl cookies!" he told the elves, "I must have word with Jack." North dragged Jack out by the back of his hoodie, all the way to his office. "You brought human to North Pole, what were you thinking?!"

"Hey, I didn't realize it was a crime, jeez. Light up!" Jack said.  
"Lighten up?" North asked, "Jack! North Pole is place of magic! Humans cannot be here, it would cause mayhem! Soon, children stop believing, and everything fall apart!"

"What?" Jack asked, "But wouldn't it make them believe?"

"No! Belief comes from the heart, Jack, the inside. If they see workshop, they stop believing, they start _knowing._"

"Okay, so I won't bring her again. Besides I thought you said adults didn't matter?"

"You made her matter, Jack when you got her to believe in you."

When Jack had returned for her, Emma was in a tizzy. She was smiling and laughing and playing. Jack was almost upset when he had to tell her he had to take her home. Soon, they were back at her house, but, instead of taking Emma to the door, he landed on the roof. "What are we doing up here?"

"Shh." He said and pointed up with his staff, "just watch."

Emma looked up at the sky, and soon she saw what Jack was waiting for, golden mist came down from the sky in beautiful streams. It cascaded across the town, Jack reached up and touched one, and suddenly the mist changed shape, and it was a flurry of butterflies that swarmed around the two of them. Emma laughed as their wings brushed her skin. She touched her cheek, rubbing the grainy substance there. She observed it on her fingertips. "Sand?"

"Sandman."

Emma glanced a look at Jack, who was smiling up at the sky, "So, all of you are real?"

Jack looked over at her and smiled, though, it slowly disappeared. "You never told me about your father."

Emma blinked, "I haven't known you very long."

Jack frowned, "But I've known you for two years. Why didn't I know about that?" Emma shrugged. "What happened to him?"

Emma sighed, taking a deep breath. "He left." She said, "When I was really little. He just left me and my mom all alone. Mom would never tell me why. I tried to find him, but I couldn't." Emma sat down on the roof, and soon, she found Jack next to her, staring intently. "When I got a little older, mom told me that he had started a new family, that I have a half-brother. She drove me past their house once."

Jack felt sadness for Emma. He remembered his family, and how they were town away from him. He remembered his sister, and felt as though he could understand Emma's feelings towards a sibling she never saw grow up. Soon, Sandman's sand had settled down, and they were alone, looking at the sky.

"He gave me that book." Emma said.

"Huh?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"My Christmas book. My father gave it to me the last Christmas before he left." Jack sighed, and Emma stood up, she turned to look at Jack. "Thank you, Jack. You're so kind to me, I don't even know what to say."

Jack smiled and stood up with her, "You could not call me Old Man again."

Emma smiled at the ground, Jack felt his heart skip a beat, "I make no promises."

Jack smiled down at her, "Well, I guess I should get you down to bed."

Jack brought Emma down to her bedroom window, and she slipped inside. She turned around and leaned out the window and smiled at Jack. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"I think so." She said quietly.

Jack smiled, "Well, you know how to get a hold of me."

Emma tilted her head, a look of worry spread on her face. "What if you don't hear me?"

Jack's eyes crinkled as he looked at her, "I will hear you. Anywhere you are. Anywhere I am. I will hear you."

Emma looked at the floor and felt her cheeks flush. She never felt so close to someone before. She never really had a friend before that she could trust and share things with. "Good night Jack."

"Good night Emma," He said, and flew off on the wind's wings. Emma watched him go whistfully, and closed the window, climbing into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma walked down to breakfast feeling happy, a strange feeling for her, but she welcomed it. Freddie hadnt home. For that, she was thankful. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast sausage.

**she chimed, and went to the fridge for a glass of orange juice. **

**Her mother managed to look at her daughter, very befuddled that she sounded so joyous. **

**m happy.**You

**Emma said, sitting down at the table. **

**t talk like that; I think I know my own daughter.t really happy. She knew Emma hated her. Emma scoffed. She felt irritation bubble inside of her. **

**Victoria had a long time to get to know her daughter, but she felt she knew so little. She remembered the heartbreaking day her husband came to her and their daughter, only a child then. **

**m leaving Vic.t keep eye contact with him. She had known. She had seen with her own eyes, he was with another woman, his blonde hair brushing the woman**You bastard. You cheated on me. How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Emma?When will you be back Daddy?s arm. She had always looked at him with the greatest adulation, she cherished every little thing he ever gave her, she was daddyI won** he lied, t want me here anymore, and it **

**Ever since those words left his mouth, Emma never looked at her mother the same. Somewhere inside of her, she blamed Victoria for her father leaving them. Every day, for years, Emma would ask her why her daddy couldns happiness. **

**Eventually, she told her daughter the truth about what happened. He had left them; he wanted to be with another family. She had driven her daughter by there one day; she had seen with her own eyes the little boy he had in his arms. The son he had always wanted. **

**Emma never let Victoria live it down. They argued all the time. She could barely look at her own daughter; afraid of seeing the resentment hidden within her eyes. Emma secluded herself. Not just from her family but from her friends as well. Even today, Emma would spend all of her time alone, rather than making friends. Emma was distant, not just from her, but from everyone. **

**Emma fidgeted with her toast. She could not wait to go outside, to see Jack today. She soon excused herself from breakfast. Victoria watched her leave. Her hands shook. Emma never let her mother find happiness. Every time Victoria tried to bring a man into their life, Emma would throw fits. But she was an adult now, and when she met Freddie, Victoria was convinced that Emma would be okay. Freddie helped her get used to the idea of it; it was time for her to be happy, instead of worrying about Emmas father, would leave her too. Would anyone ever really love her? Or just walk away like everyone else. **

**Emma worried her the most, she didnt. Was Emma losing her mind? She was too old to have any imaginary friends. But here was her daughter, acting as if someone was with her. **

**Victoria felt her hands shake, her daughter was going insane. She cracked the door open and pressed her ear to the opening, straining her ears to hear what her only child was saying. **

**Emma smiled as she looked over to where Jack was, **

**Jack shrugged and smiled at her, ll be back later tonight. I **

**Emmas ears. Who was she talking to? Who was she asking? **

**Emma spoke. **

**A few moments later, she spoke again, **

**Victoria watched as her daughter**Emma!s eyes shot up to meet her motherEmma, who were you talking to?Emma answer me,Who was here, who were you talking to?Jack?Who is Jack?s voice was straining on the verge of raving.

**t real.**Yes he is!s hands were shaking, tears came to her eyes. Her daughter was indeed losing her mind. She was terrified for Emmad have to have her daughter admitted.

**Emmas grasp. **

**t have any friends, I know yout have to do this, its okay.**Do what? What are you talking about?Emma, youm going to take care of you.s wrists and began dragging her through the snow. Tears ran freely down her cheeks; she feared for her daughterLet me go! Stop!s screams of protest rang through the empty house. re hurting me!s skin pierced under Victorias voice carried to her ears but she could no longer make out what she was saying. She slid down the door and held her face in her hands. Victoria allowed herself to weep.

Emma laid in her room in darkness. She didnt tell how long she had been in her room. It was dark outside now, and Emma grew tired of waiting. Surely Jack would be along soon and let her out.

She gave up trying to convince her mother to release her. She had heard her mother cry for a long time, and then she got up and left. A little later, the door opened, and Freddiet he come for her yet? He came before, so why not now?

Maybe she is right. Emma thought What if I am going crazy? What if there is no such person as Jack Frost?

Emma rolled over to her side, and from the corner of her vision she thought she had seen something move in the shadows. She looked around the room but didnJack!s breath caught in her throat. Terror filled her as she saw the black shadows swirling around Freddie, swallowing him up, covering him in darkness. Through the darkness, his eyes glowed yellow, and bore into her soul.

t worry Emma; I


End file.
